


An Artist's Pleasure

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, D/s relationship, Dom!Jared, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen complains about his punishment and Jared decides to use a paintbrush to remind Jensen when to mouth off, and when to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a dom/sub fic and someone on tumblr gave me the prompt: Sub!Jensen gets tormented with a paintbrush and vibrators as punishment for complaining/coming without permission/misbehaving. Hope i did this justice!

**[LJ](http://littlefirefly31.livejournal.com/1373.html) **

Jensen couldn’t fucking work. He’d being staring at the blank canvas for hours and all he could think about was the plug up his ass and the cock cage locked around his dick. “I hate Jared,” Jensen muttered. “Fucking asshole.” He shifted on his stool and the cock brushed against his prostate. Jensen shuddered all over and prayed Jared would be merciful and take off the cage. After Jensen came without permission, Jared decided to inflict the horrible torture on his lover. 

It wouldn’t be so horrible if he’d kept in on for a few hours, or even a day. After 3 ½ days, he was considering punching Jared in the face the next time he saw him, Dom or not. Jared put the plug in after the first day in the cock cage, and on the second day Jared discovered a newfound fondness of walking around in front of Jensen without a shirt, his rippling muscles on constant display.

“I hate him,” Jensen growled. He picked up the paintbrush and swiped an angry red stripe down the canvas.

“Hate who?” A voice from the door asked. “I hope you’re not talking about _me_ , gorgeous.” Jared twirled a little silver key around his hand. “Seeing as the only way that cage is going to come off is if I feel kind enough to give you relief. And I know it would be fun for you. Just think, walking around with the cage for a few more days. You have that art gallery showing soon, don’t you? I’m sure it would be fun showing your artwork to a panel hard and needy.”

Jensen reigned in his desperation and tried to pass it off as anger. “I’m working.” He turned his back to Jared, but arms came around him and kissed his neck.

“You can’t work,” Jared whispered. “I know you can’t. If you could, there’d be more than a red stripe on the canvas to show for your hours of being cooped up in here.” His hands slid downward until they were cupping Jensen’s balls. He massaged Jensen’s genitals and his legs wobbled.

“I need…” Jensen panted. “Please.”

“Maybe.” Jared withdrew his hand stroked Jensen’s cheek. “What do you think you’ve done to _deserve_ that, Jen?” Jared pulled Jensen close to him by his hair. “What have you done to _earn_ that?”

“It’s been days, jackass,” Jensen growled. “You’ve kept me in here for _days_.”

Jared _tsked_. “Rude. I own you, remember? I control you?” He stroked Jensen’s collar. “You made me a promise.” Jared slid easily into his controlling persona. He pulled a chair from one of the wooden tables in the room. “Sit.”

Jensen complied. “I regret making that promise,” He told Jared.

“You tell me that at least once a week. The minute you stop being defiant is the minute I know you don’t want this anymore. A few meager protests won’t convince me you don’t like it when I manhandle you.” Jared bit Jensen’s ear. “Tell me you like it.”

“I like it,” Jensen admitted reluctantly, anger fading to lust.

“Like what?” Jared pushed.

“Like when you manhandle me,” Jensen groaned when Jared pushed him into the chair. “Like when you control me. When you push me around.”

“Like when I dominate you,” Jared purred. “When I tie you up, just like I’m going to tie you to this chair.” He left Jensen’s side briefly to grab ropes from one of the closets. They’d taken to keeping toys and bindings in most rooms in the house, so whenever the mood struck them Jared wouldn’t have to run to their bedroom. “Take off your clothes.” Jensen stripped off his shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in nothing. “Commando, Jensen? Hot. Now sit still while I tie you up.”

The ropes kept him firmly pinned, and Jared occasionally “accidentally” stroked across Jensen’s balls. The smirk on Jared’s face proved his apologies were meaningless. "Tease," Jensen hissed. 

“I love how obedient you are.” Jared flicked the piercing on the head of Jensen’s cock from where it peaked out of the cage. Jensen jumped; the piercing was especially sensitive and every time Jared played with it, pleasure burned through Jensen’s body. “I remember when you got this piercing. Came home with it one day, didn’t even tell me until I stripped you that night. The noises you made when I sucked on it… fuck, that was hot.” He licked it and Jensen’s dick tried valiantly to get hard.

“Take it off,” Jensen begged. “Please, _please_. I hate the cage.”

“No.” Jared’s tongue played with the ring and Jensen moaned. “I’m going to give you some… _inspiration_ for your next panting.” He reached around Jensen and grabbed a clean paintbrush, waving it in front of Jensen. It was fine and unused.

“No. Jared, no,” Jensen said. “You are not using that damn thing on me. Not while I’m in the cage.”

“You don’t make the calls,” Jared taunted. “I do. And if you keep mouthing off, the cage isn't ever coming off.” He gently stroked across Jensen’s balls with the brush and Jensen yanked involuntarily at the ropes. “Ooh, do you like that?” He swished the brush back and forth while his fingers played with the piercing. “My sexy sub. So gorgeous, Jen.”

Jared touched the brush to the tip of Jensen’s cock and picked up some precome that had been dripping freely. “Maybe you’ll be more inclined to paint after I do _this_.” He “painted” a stripe of Jensen’s precome up his dick. “Or _this_.” The brush’s scratchy tip brushed against the slit. Jared poked the brush under the piercing and twirled it around. Jensen jerked and gasped with the fire than ran through his dick.

“Motherfucker!”

“A motherfucker that has the key to your cock cage,” Jared reminded. “Now be _quiet_  let me have my fun.” He used the precome as paint and the brushed danced all around his cock, sliding in and out of the cage while Jensen howled for Jared to let him go. Jared ignored him, and picked up a slightly bigger brush. He wiggled his eyebrows dangerously and dipped it into an open jar of paint.

“Oh shit,” Jensen wheezed. “No.”

“Doesn’t _sound_ like a no to me,” Jared purred. He brought the paintbrush closer to Jensen’s balls and painted a stripe of red paint across them, identical to the canvas. Jensen shrieked. The paint was cold and the brush was deliciously wet and smooth. It was a thousand times better than a dry paintbrush, which made Jensen feel a thousand times more desperate in the cock cage.

Jared reached under Jensen and adjusted the plug in Jensen’s ass. “This is one of my favorites. You know why?” Jensen shook his head. “It’s because it’s the perfect size. Big enough to stretch you and long enough to brush your prostate. But there’s never enough stimulation to make you come. And,” Jared smirked. “It does this.” He pulled a little black thing from his pocket and pressed a button.

Jensen screamed. A vibrator, Jensen should have fucking known. But the horribly pleasurable vibrations hit his prostate over and over again. Jensen was howling and twisting in the chair. “Master, Sir! _Please, please_!”

Jared purred at Jensen's begging and cries of "master". His sub knew all of Jared's kinks. He grabbed the key and twisted it in the lock. The cage fell off and Jensen’s dick almost immediately sprung up. Right as he felt he was going to come, Jared grabbed the base of Jensen’s dick. “No!” Jensen yelled. “No, Master, not fair!”

“What?” Jared asked innocently. “You wanted the cage off, I took the cage off. You should be thanking me, not protesting.” He blew on Jensen’s ear. “And if I had to put the cage on again, your dick would have to get soft again. It’d be hard with that vibrator up your ass, which means I might have to get out the whip.” Jensen moaned and Jared chuckled. “Everything turns you on, doesn’t it? Now, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to take my hand off, and you’re not going to come. If you do come, you will be punished. And I will have a wonderful time punishing you, and you will be begging and screaming. No coming, not without my permission.” Jared removed his hand.

“No,” Jensen whimpered. Immediately his dick twitched happily and Jensen felt his balls drawing up. _No, no, no_ , please, Jensen thought. He didn’t want to be punished, he wanted to make his Dom happy, make Jared happy because he loved Jared and Jared loved him and he couldn’t come now.

“Shh, baby, I know you can do it.” Jared picked up the paintbrush and stroked it across Jensen’s balls as he spoke. “You’re so beautiful, Jen. I have your dick all free and open. I can lick it and kiss it and paint it.” The brush moved from his balls to long, cold, wonderful strokes up and down Jensen’s cock. Jensen screamed and yanked so hard the chair was in danger of falling over.

“Fuck, Jared!” Jensen cried. “It’s too much!!!”

“Oh, babe, you’re not even close to being done. Not,” Jared kissed Jensen’s noise, “even,” he nipped Jensen’s nipple, “close.” He pulled on the ring and Jensen whimpered. Jared’s cock was straining against his jeans and Jared slid the restricting material off, leaving him in only his boxers.

Jared picked up the paintbrush and continued to tease Jensen’s dick with it. He dipped it in blue paint when the red ran out and declared he was going to make purple. Jared stroked and mixed the paints all over Jensen’s genitals and left Jensen a scream, sobbing mess in the chair. If Jensen could come, he would admit it was the best thing he’d ever felt. Since he was denied the right to come, however, Jensen was considering never looking at a paintbrush again.

Jared paused the brush and reached around to jostle the butt plug. Jensen whimpered and grinded his hips into the vibrating toy. “Lift your hips,” Jared demanded. Jensen lifted as high as he could with the restricting ropes. His ass mourned the loss of the plug when Jared removed it, and Jared smirked.

“No worries, love, I’m nowhere near done with this.” Jared stroked across Jensen’s stretched hole. “Didn’t I tell you it was my favorite? Now close your eyes. I want to surprise you.”

Jensen followed his Dom’s orders and shut his eyes. He heard the machine humming away, and shifted anxiously. Jensen bucked and screamed when Jared pressed the plug against the ring pierced to the head of his cock. Vibrations crashed through every molecule of his cock. The stimulation was pushing Jensen out of his mind, and when Jared resumed painting over Jensen’s dick and balls, he was sobbing and screaming with lust.

“PLEASE!” Jensen yelled. “Please, let me come! _Please!_ ”

Jared kissed Jensen’s cheek. “That’s the best you can do? That’s the most desperate you can be?” He twisted the dial and the vibrations increased. “Beg, love, or this goes back up your ass for a week, _with_ the vibrations.” 

“Oh god,” Jensen panted. “Please, please baby…”

“Not good enough.” Jared lifted Jensen’s ass and slid the plug back inside gently. It was nestled against Jensen’s prostate and the paintbrush was swiping across the slit of Jensen’s cock. Jared poked it inside the tip of Jensen’s dick and Jensen screamed and thrashed.

“Please! Please, Sir, please let me come!” Jensen pleaded. “Sir, please!”

“Say I own you,” Jared demanded.

“You own me!” Jensen cried. “My body, my heart, everything!”

“I do,” Jared twisted the dial and the butt plug vibrated more. Jensen howled and pulled at his restraints.

“Please, let me come,” Jensen sobbed. “Anything, anything, Sir, _Master_ please.”

“There it is, gorgeous. You can come.” Jared swirled blue paint on the vein under Jensen’s dick. Jensen mewled helplessly, barely able to think. It took only a few more brush strokes until Jensen came, crying out Jared’s name and his toes and fingers flexing. Jared’s own lust took over him and he pulled at his cock, gasping when he followed Jensen in orgasm.

Jensen doubled over in the chair when it was over, straining against the ropes. Jared quickly untied the knots and caught his boyfriend when Jensen collapsed in his arms. “You killed me,” Jensen slurred.

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s cheek. “Come on, I’m gonna clean you up. You’ve got paint and cum all over you. My pretty little Jensen.”

“Can’t walk,” Jensen whined.

“Lazy boy,” The Dom teased. Jared kissed Jensen lovingly and easily scooped Jensen up in his arms. “You’re lucky I take such good care of you.”

Jensen put a hand around the chain on Jared’s neck that held the key to Jensen’s collar. “You made me a promise,” He replied sleepily.

“I did,” Jared said fondly. His boyfriend was falling asleep in his arms; orgasms always made Jensen sleepy. He set Jensen down on their bed and cleaned him of paint and semen with a warm washcloth. “Shh, sweetheart, just sleep.”

Jensen tiredly pulled the blankets around himself. “Sleep with me.”

Jared huffed out a laugh but lay beside Jensen. His boyfriend immediately curled around him and said, “Love you, Jay.”

“I’m _not_ a jackass?”

“You have your good days,” Jensen teased with his eyes already drooping into sleep. “Now hold me. I’m sleepy and require cuddling.”

"Bossy sub.” Jared put an arm around Jensen and held him. “My sweet little Jensen. Love you so much.”

“Yours,” Jensen breathed. “My Jared.” Jensen fell asleep with Jared peppering his face with kisses, grateful that he had the perfect Dom that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note: I'm running out of kinks to write about. if you have one you really want to see written just comment on one of my stories.


End file.
